Onua (Matoranien universumi)
Malline:Monitl/Onua-Toa Mata|Toa Mata Malline:Monitl/Onua-Toa Nuva|Toa Nuva||true Onua on Toa Nuva -tiimin Maan Toa. Hän oli alun perin Toa Mata kuten muutkin tiimin jäsenet, ja heidät kaikki luotiin varatoimena siltä varalta, että Suuri henki Mata Nui tulisi hyökätyksi. Onua otti osaa Mata Nuin saarella Suureen sotaan sekä Bohrok-sotaan saaren asukkaiden puolella. Hän oli mukana herättämässä Suurta henkeä Karda Nuilla. Nykyään hän kapinoi Matoran-universumin valloittanutta Teridaxia vastaan. Elämäkerta Toa Mata Varhainen elämä Onua rakennettiin Artakhalla yhdessä muiden Toa Matojen kanssa. Heidät herätettiin Daxialla, Mata Nuin ritarikunnan tukikohtasaarella, ja Toa Helryx puhui heille, muttei näyttäytynyt. Helryx kertoi heidän olevan Toia sekä Tahun olevan heidän johtajansa ja kertoi heidän velvollisuudestaan Mata Nuille. Myöhemmin Hydraxon koulutti Toa Matoja Daxialla muun muassa taistelutaidoissa, nopeudessa ja Kanohi-naamioiden etsimisessä. Myöhemmin Toa Matat lähetettiin Karda Nuille, jossa joukko Av-Matoraneja valmisteli paikkaa sen käyttöönottoa varten. Toien piti puolustaa Matoraneja salaman kaltaisilta Avohkah-olennoilta. Kuukausien jälkeen Toat olivat voittaneet Avohkahit. Matoranit saivat työnsä valmiiksi ja lähtivät Karda Nuista. Tahu, joka oli saanut tietää Toien todellisesta tarkoituksesta Helryxiltä, johdatti Toat Codrex-rakennuksen sisään ja esitteli heille kuusi Toa-kanisteria, jotka heille oli varattu rakennuksen sisällä. Tahu ja Kopaka, joka myös tiesi asiasta, selittivät, että kanisterit pitäisivät heidät unessa, kunnes heitä tarvittaisiin heidän todellista tehtäväänsä varten. Jos Mata Nui tulisi hyökätyksi, kanisterit laukaistaisiin kammiosta ja Toien tulisi palauttaa Mata Nui valtaan. Energiamyrskyt alkoivat ulkona, ja Tahu kertoi, että Codrex suojelisi varusteita sisällään mutta vain kanisterit suojelisivat heitä. Onua meni kanisteriinsa muiden tavoin ja vaipui uneen. Kanisterin mekanismi myös puhdisti hänen ja muiden muisteista tietoja. Hieman yli tuhat vuotta sitten Makuta Teridax hyökkäsi Mata Nuin kimppuun ja vaivutti tämän uneen. Toa Matojen kanisterit laukaistiin, mutta he päätyivät vian vuoksi Mata Nuin saaren sijaan läheiseen mereen ja pysyivät yhä unessa. Tuhannen vuoden kuluttua Takua, Av-Matoran Mata Nuilla, keräsi kuusi Toa-kiveä ja järjesteli ne Kini-Nuille. Kivet kutsuivat Toa Matat saarelle. Mata Nui Naamioiden etsintä Onua tapasi muut toat nopeasti. He kuitenkin lähtivät eri suuntiin etsimään naamioita, koska Kopaka ja Lewa ei halunnut työskennellä tiimissä. Myöhemmin Onuan onnistui pelastamaan Lewan Muakan kynsistä. Onua päätti pitää uuden kokouksen Mangai-vuorella, mutta se keskeytyi Makutan takia. Hän lähetti laavaa toien kimppuun, mutta Onua käytti Lewaa apuna kaivaakseen sen pois. Makuta lähetti nyt Raheja toien kimppuun, mutta toien onnistui voittaa ne. Makuta lähetti hiekkamassan tahun kimppuun, mutta Tahu iski siihen tulta jolloin siitä tuli lasia. Nui-Ramat tulivat sen läpi ja ottivat Tahun ilmaan. Kun Tahu putosi Onua nappasi hänet. Makuta lähetti lisää Raheja, mutta Toien onnistui voittaa nekin. Makuta lähetti vielä viimeisenä Nui-Ramat, jotka onua voitti heittämällä kivenlohkareen. Taistelu päättyi, jolloin Toat ymmärsivät että heidän piti työskennellä yhdessä(paitsi Kopaka) saadakseen Naamiot. Toat löysivät Naamiot nopeasti työskennellessään yhdessä. Ennen Kini-Nuille menoa Onua Pelasti Lewan toistamiseen Nui-Ramojen pesästä, jossa Lewa oli saanut saastuneen naamion. Tämän jälkeen Onua sai tietää Kultaisista Kanohista. Niinpä Onua ja muut Toat menivät kohti Kini-Nuita. Kini-Nuilla Toat laittoivat naamionsa veistokseen ja saivat Kultaiset Kanohit. He keskustelivat siitä kuinka he pakenisivat, jos Rahit hyökkäisivät Kini-Nuille. Silloin Takuan komppania tuli paikalle ja lupasivat suojella Kini-Nuita. Sitten Toat yhdistivät Makoki-Kivet ja he putosivat Kini-Nuin sisälle. Taistelu Teridaxia vastaan Bohrokit Toa Nuva Bohrok-Kalit Valon naamio Paluu Metru Nuille Voya Nui Valmistelut Mata Nuin heräämiselle Karda Nui Teridaxin valtakausi Luonne Onua on hiljainen, sillä hän ei yleensä puhu turhaan. Hän on myös hyvin viisas sekä ystävällinen muita tiiminsä jäseniä kohtaan. Pohatu on hänen hyvä ystävänsä. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Onua on hyvin sitkeä ja älykäs. Lisäksi hän on melko vahva. Onua näkee heikosti päivänvalossa, koska hänen silmänsä ovat tottuneet hämärään. *'Voimat:' Onua hallitsee Maan elementtiä. Toa Nuvana hänellä on vahvemmat maavoimat-hän voi ajastaa maahyökkäyksen ja käyttää Nova-räjähdystä. *'Naamio:' Onuan päänaamiona on aina ollut Kanohi Pakari, Voiman naamio. Lisäksi hän keräsi muut viisi naamiotaan ja sai siten Kultaisen Kanohin. Toa Nuvana tämä muuttui Pakari Nuvaksi, ja hänen täytyi kerätä muut viisi Kanohi Nuvaa. Näitä hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt käyttämään Karda Nuilla tämän suojakilven takia. *'Välineet:' Toa Matana Onuan välineet olivat Kynnet. Kun hänestä tuli Toa Nuva, hän sai tilalle kaksi Kamarasahaa, joita pystyi käyttämään telaketjuina. Saatuaan mukautuvan haarniskan Onuan aseet olivat Monivastustuskilpi ja Nynrah-haamutykki. Lisäksi hänen jaloissaan on raketit. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Esiintymiset peleissä BIONICLE: The Game BIONICLE: The Gamessa Onua on muiden Toa Matojen, myöhemmin Toa Nuvien tavoin pelattava hahmo sekä merkittävä hahmo pelin tarinassa. Hänellä on yksi oma taso ja hän esiintyy monissa pelin välianimaatioista. Pelin alussa Onua muiden Toien kanssa katsomassa Matoranien ja Turagoiden näytelmää, kun joukko Takuaa jahdanneita Raheja ja Bohrokeja hyökkää paikalle. Toat taistelevat niitä vastaan ja saavat ne pakenemaan. Gali ehdottaa, että kaikki Toat palaisivat kotialueilleen suojellakseen Mata Nuin saarta vaaralta. Onua palaa Onu-Wahiin. Myöhemmin hän muuttuu Toa Nuvaksi muiden tavoin, kun Toat saavat kahdeksan Kranaa kerättyä. thumb|left|Päävastustaistelu Lerahkia vastaan Myöhemmin pelissä Pohatu, jolle Gali on kertonut outojen olentojen - Rahkshien - olevan matkalla Onu-Wahiin, tulee alueelle Onuan luokse. Rahkshi Lerahk hyökkää ja Onua käskee Pohatua lähtemään varoittamaan Tahua. Lerahk kaataa Onuan heikolle kohdalle lattiassa. Lattia sortuu ja Onua putoaa alas. Tästä alkaa Onuan oma taso. Onu-Wahi on tavallinen taso, jossa liikutaan kävellen. Onualla ei ole mitään muuta omaa erikoisvoimaa kuin tietynlaisten kivien siirtäminen. Taso päättyy päävastustaisteluun, jossa Onua kohtaa Lerahkin suuressa kammiossa. Lerahk on voimakenttäkanisterin sisällä ja hyökkää Onuaa vastaan myrkyllä, mutta Onua ei voi hyökätä suoraan sitä vastaan. Pelaajan täytyy siirtää kiviä niille määrätyille alustoille, jolloin ne singotaan Lerahkin kanisterin ylle ja ne rikkovat suojajärjestelmän putkia. Kun kaikki putket on rikottu, järjestelmä romahtaa Lerahkin päälle. Myöhemmissä tasoissa Onua ei enää esiinny. Lainauksia Kulissien takana Alkuperäisessä suunnitelmassa Toa Matoista Onuan oli vanhin Toa, mutta tätä ideaa ei lopulta käytetty. Valon naamiossa Onuan ääninäyttelijänä toimi englanninkielisessä versiossa Scott McNeil ja suomenkielisessä versiossa Arto Nieminen. Settitietoa Toa Mata Onua julkaistiin ensimmäisen kerran alkuperäisten Toa Matojen kanssa 2001, 30-osaisena kanisterisettinä. Liikuttamalla isointa mutteria hänen selässään, niin siten, Onuan kädet pyörivät, missä olivat hänen kyntensä. Tämän setin osat pystyi yhdistämään saman vuoden Tahun ja Pohatun kanssa, luoden Akamain. Osa ohjeista, löytyi Onuan ohjeiden jälkeen. Hänet tosin pystyi vielä yhdistämään Pohatun osien kanssa uudelleen, luoden mustan Fikou-hämähäkin. Toa Nuva Onua julkaistiin vuonna 2002, 41-osaisena kanisterisettinä. Sillä oli samat toiminnot, kuin Toa Mata Onuassa. Siinä tosin pystyi laittamaan, hänen aseensa kiinni jalkaan, niin kuin muutkin sen vuoden Toa Nuvat. Onuan osat pystyi yhdistämään saman vuoden Tahun ja Pohatun kanssa, luoden Akamai Nuvan, mitä ei ollut tarinassa. Myös tässäkin oli niin, että osan ohjeista pystyi löytämään Onuan ohjeiden takaa. thumb|right|150px|Onua Mistika settinä Onua julkaistiin myöhemmin kesällä, vuonna 2008, uudessa Mukautuvassa haarniskassaan. Tämä setti sisälsi 62 osaa ja tämäkin oli kanisterisetti. Tähän muotoon, pystyi yhdistämään vuoden 2008 Matoraneja, vaikka kukaan Matoraneista ei sinä oltu suunniteltu liittämään setissä, taikka tarinassa, mutta se asia oli kuitenkin suosittu, sillä ostettiin enemmän vuoden 2008 settejä, yhdistymisen takia (kanisterin mukaan Av-Matoran Photok pystyi laittamaan uuden Onuan selkään). Kaikki muutkin pystyi laittamaan, mutta niin ei käynyt tarinassa. Onua Nuva Mistika kantoi Nynrah-haamutykkia, missä oli laser-sihti ja hän kantoi myös Monivastustuskilpeä, vasemmassa kädessä. Onuan 2008 muoden pystyi yhdistämään sen vuoden Tahun ja Galin kanssa, luoden Mata Nuin ritarikunnan jäsenen, Trinuman. Onua Mistika-muodossaan, oli myös osa MacDonaldin BIONICLE "Happy Meal"-aterian leluna, mainosjulkaisuna, myöhemmin vuonna 2008. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''The Kingdom'' *''Dark Mirror'' (vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' Sarjakuvat *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonaldin sarjakuva 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''The Bohrok Awake'' *''To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Into the Nest'' *''What Lurks Below'' *''The End of the Toa?'' *''Toa Nuva -mainossarjakuva'' *''McDonaldin sarjakuva 4: Into the Nest'' *''Divided We Fall'' *''Powerless!'' *''A Matter of Time...'' *''Absolute Power'' *''Rahkshi-mainossarjakuva'' *''Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''Sarjakuva 12.5'' *''Swamp of Shadows'' *''Endgame'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' Muut kanooniset *''Wall of History'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Toa Mata -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Toa Mata Platform Game'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' *''Toa Nuva -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDt'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''BIONICLE: Valon naamio'' *''The Final Battle Animation'' Epäkanooniset *''BIONICLE: Makutan metsästys'' *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' *''Toa Nuva -mainospelit'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (peli)'' *''BIONICLE Heroes (GBA)'' *''Mistika-mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' *''News Report -animaatio'' Katso myös *Luokka:Onuan kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Toa Mata Onuan rakennusohjeet *Toa Nuva Onuan rakennusohjeet *Mistika Toa Nuva Onuan rakennusohjeet de:Onua en:Onua es:Onua pl:Onua Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Mata Luokka:Toa Nuva